Elevator Games
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: One of Sam's childish games came in good use for something... Jammy, of course. No spoilers. One-shot


The lit hallways of the hotel sparkled against the dark skies coming in from the windows as they made their way through the lobby and to the elevators.

"It's midnight, Sam—this is what happens when you trust taxi cabs to take you the quickest way back." Jules snapped at him, they had taken their three-day break to head out to Vancouver for a hockey game in celebration of their one-year "not dating" anniversary. Though, in the minds of those who wondered where they were going that weekend, Sam was supposedly at his parents' while Jules was catching up with a couple girlfriends from her college days.

She leaned forward and quickly punched in the arrow to grab an elevator to take them up to their room on the top floor. "Twenty floors and we're standing here waiting, now what do we do?"

A cheesy grin came across Sam's face—always a sign that he had something in mind. "Let's play a naughty elevator game."

"Are you sixteen?" She laughed, twirling her fingers around his, "Anyways, explain this game."

"We get on the elevator and punch in all the numbers. I call odds, you call evens, and if someone gets on the elevator on one of your numbered floors—," He paused and gave her a devilish glare, "You have to make the next move."

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity, not sure exactly what she was getting herself into, but it sounded slightly fun and daring to say the least. "Next…move?"

"Yes, the next move. It starts out pretty innocent—but who knows how long it could take us to get to the twentieth floor."

"And what if a kid gets on the elevator?"

"That's why we don't play it during the day, Jules…duh." Sam teased.

"And what if no one gets on the elevator?"

He shrugged, "Then the doors keep opening and closing and it becomes a show all the way up to the top."

Jules rolled her eyes, "Boys—they never grow up."

"Never." Sam whispered, pulling her close to him. The jeans she wore hugged tightly against her skin and her hockey jersey hung in a relaxed fashion off her body. "Oh and one more catch…no talking to anyone on the elevator."

She cut her eyes at him once more, "Not even you?" She winked in a flirty manner.

"Nope, nobody. Someone tries to talk to you—you have to ignore them…it's all part of the game."

"And where does this game end up?"

"On the twentieth floor—in bed." Sam laughed, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist. The elevator dinged and the doors opened wide, revealing the empty elevator.

"Let the game begin." He whispered, tugging her into the elevator, pressing every button as if he was a five year old and letting the doors shut slowly.

Without a single word they pulled each other into a slow, simple kiss, their hands sliding up and down each others sides.

Up the elevator went.

_Ding. Lucky number seven. _

Sam's eyes rolled in loss but he never pulled away. This was _his _game and _his _turn at this. He pulled a gasp from Jules as he lifted her shirt over her head, revealing a thin camisole under her jersey.

"Ni—Damn it." The new elevator guest swore as the doors shut and he looked down at the lit up numbers, then acknowledging his fellow elevator occupants, who seemed rather busy for small talk.

Sam kept his hands working along Jules' sides, moving his lips along her collarbone as he did so.

The man tapped his fingers awkwardly against the ice bucket he carried along with him. Though he didn't have to wait long before the elevator only made it one floor until it opened once more.

A teenage boy hopped on with an ice bucket in hand, along with a couple dollars for the vending machines. He leaned in to press the button for the ninth floor, but realized it was already done so as the doors closed.

It was Jules' turn now. She pulled Sam's shirt over his head along with the plain tee he had on under it and tossed it to the floor. _Gotta grab that later. _She reminded herself, massaging her hands along his cut abs.

"Hmm." The boy shrugged to the other man, both giving awkward glares to each other and sighing in relief as they jumped off on the next floor.

Only for a moment was the elevator empty.

"Mom, it's fine—the elevator is finally here." A man explained to his elderly mother in a wheelchair as he pushed her on. "Twentieth—Ah damn it."

"What did you say?" The woman hollered, "You didn't just curse did you, son?" She was completely oblivious to the side-show going on.

Sam's move was on the money—it was pretty obvious this was going to be the rest of the ride so he made it count. He slipped Jules' camisole over her head, leaving her in a dark purple bra and jeans. He figured in following a bit of public decency he'd stop there and continue with his working hands.

The man continued to shift his eyes over at them, but focused down on his mother who seemed restless in curiosity as to what she was viewing out the corner of her eye.

"Mmm." Jules mumbled against Sam's deep kissing. He gave her a quick bit on the lip in reply—she's definitely repay him later for that one.

"Son—are there other people on here with us?" From what they were hearing, it was pretty obvious she was near blind.

"What? Oh—no, Mom, that's just me."

She nodded, "Are you alright? Why are you making those funny noises."

"I just love riding elevators, Mom."

A couple more floors passed—the doors opening every single time yet nobody was there to climb on.

By the time the nineteenth floor came, Sam had practically beaten Jules to a pulp in the corner of the elevator, having gone from pulling her down back to lifting her around his waist.

And finally the ride stopped—the final floor came and it was all over. The man pushed his mother quickly off the elevator and headed in the opposite direction of them—anything to get away from whatever the hell he just witnessed.

Sam tugged Jules' hand and reached for their scrapped clothing before jerking her off the elevator and walking quickly with her hand-in-hand down the hallway. After fumbling with the key card for a moment—once they hit the bed, the night had only begun.

Thank God for Sam and his childish games, they were always useful for something.

**Just a bit of Jam—Woowee, I am excited for this week's episode! Then of course, next week and the week after that and so on…**

**Review? (: **


End file.
